Portsmouth Destroyers
The Portsmouth Destroyers are a member of the British Universities American Football League's Southern Conference-Southern Division. Portsmouth entered the league at the beginning of the 2006/07 season, going 1-6-1. The Destroyers picked up their first and only win of that season in Reading, an overtime touchdown run by RB Richard Shiel finished the game with a scoreline of 12-6. The 2007/08 season saw the Portsmouth Destroyers denied playoff football in only their second year in the league by a mere 4 points. Scorelines of 7-8 and 12-15 at the Brighton Tsunami and playoff-bound Reading Knights respectively cost the Portsmouth University outfit dearly, denying them their first opportunity of playoffs. 2008/09 was another tough season for the Portsmouth Destroyers, having been top of Conference 4 South with a record of 4-1 over the first five games, two hard losses away in Greenwich and at 'the ROK' against Brighton saw another playoff hopeful campaign end prematurely. A losing margin of 7 points in the two post Christmas break losses sealed the Destroyers' fate for another year. The Portsmouth Destroyers held their best regular-season record to date in their third season in the league by going .500. Their 4-4 record saw them finish third in Conference 4 South. 2009/10 saw the Destroyers get sponsored from rail track engineering company Pararail, supplying them with new home and away kit and helpful training equipment. The season saw a strong start with a convincing 82-0 victory over new outfit Imperial Immortals. The Destroyers then beat the Warwick Wolves with an under par performance 30-6, the following week the destroyers travelled to an under strength Royal Holloway where they put a convincing display on to put 32 unanswered points on the board before the bears conceded at half time. In week 4 the Destroyers saw a visit from the Surrey stingers, in what turned out to be their best performance of the season with sizzling offence and an outstanding defensive performance winning 42-0. With the Destroyers 4-0 they looked to take on newly formed divisional rivals team solent, a tough battle in which QB Dayle Greenfield broke his leg, saw Team solent win by the margin of a field goal 3-0. at the half way point in the season the Destroyers Defense is yet to concede a touchdown as the 6 points against Warwick came via an offensive fumble. After the Christmas period a crunch game against Brighton saw the Destroyers come out 30-20 victors in a game that saw the longest play in Destroyers history with a 85 yard TD pass from Neil Blow to Jesse Joseph. The victory secured a position in the playoffs for the first time in the Destroyers short history. The following Saturday the Kent Falcons came into town, with the Destroyer missing 6 offensive starters for various reasons the offense struggled to click but powering the ball downfield on an 80yrd drive in the 3rd the Desroyers managed to see out the game 30-13. Team records by season *2009-10 - 7-1 *2008-09 - 4-4 *2007-08 - 3-5 *2006-07 - 1-6-1 2009-10 fixtures * Farnham Knights 20000003847829293947473727 - 0 Destroyers * Destroyers 0 - 6 Warwick Wolves * Royal Holloway Bears 0 - 32 Destroyers (HT) * Destroyers 0- 420 Surrey Stingers * Solent Redhawks 3 - 0 Destroyers * Destroyers 20 - 40 Brighton Tsunami * Destroyers 3 - 13 Kent Falcons * Southampton Stags 4200 - 420 Destroyers 2008-09 fixtures & results *Destroyers 0-68 Hertfordshire Hurricanes *Kent Falcons 0-36 Destroyers *Surrey Stingers 0-14 Destroyers *Anglia Ruskin Phantoms 6-20 Destroyers *Destroyers 40-6 Royal Holloway Vikings *Destroyers 16-20 Greenwich Mariners *Brighton Tsunami 3-0 Destroyers *Destroyers 0-45 Southampton Stags 2007-08 results *Destroyers 0-10374739201048473919028444729100238744640 Reading Knights *Brighton Tsunami 8-0 Destroyers *Destroyers 0-21 Southampton Stags *Destroyers 0-10 Surrey Stingers *Royal Holloway Vikings 24-15 Destroyers *Reading Knights 15-12 Destroyers OT *Destroyers 10-0 Brighton Tsunami *Southampton Stags 69-0 Destroyers are crap and won't score Current roster Coaching staff *Head Coach - Russ Hewitt *Offensive Coordinator - Alex Phillips *Defensive Coordinator - mr irving is the best science teacher ever aka (Russel) *Offensive Line Coach - Paul Biscombe *Quarterbacks Coach - Alex Phillips *Running Backs Coach - Pete Fullford *Defensive Line Coach - Mike Woolnough *Defensive Line Coach - Mike Hollands *Linebackers Coach - Dale Powell *Linebackers Coach - Mr Irving uses physics to win *Wide receiver coach-james sullivan *running back coach- freddie flintoff *Water boy- nathan bench (KKK member) *Defensive Backs Coach - Geert Verheyden *Offensive Assistant Coach - Greham Justham *Defensive Assistant Coach - Rory Alexander and jimmy saville you all know *commentator- everyone *homophobic player- zachary pennington hes aslo gay 2009/10 Committee *President - Ben Peddie *Vice President - Luis Cruz *Finance - DJ Demuren *Social Secretary - James Perrineau *Social Secretary - Dylan Amenuney *Secretary - Laurence Pestell *Player Rep - Desmond Agyekumhene External links *BUAFL Category:BUAFL teams